<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash by MademoiselleLunessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072499">Ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleLunessa/pseuds/MademoiselleLunessa'>MademoiselleLunessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous/DC One-Shots and Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleLunessa/pseuds/MademoiselleLunessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette ends up in a fire set by Hawkmoth after he figured out her identity she manages to cast one last spell before dying. Her body burns down to ashes and is never recovered, but Hawkmoth is defeated the next week and the miraculous disappear. Everyone now knows who Ladybug was so Lila is in Jail along with the terrorists and Adrien is sent to live with his aunt, his miraculous too, disappearing. A few months later, a new criminal appears by the name of Ash. She steals jewelry that either belonged to important people, is considered cursed, or are heirlooms. There is no pattern, and it seems like what she steals has a purpose to her only, because she could steal far more important things. She hasn't been caught once, and the few people that claim to have seen her say that she just disintegrated and flew off after every heist. She could be in California one day, and in Australia the next, and no one knew how to lure her out. Soon, the Bats were put on the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous/DC One-Shots and Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what is all the information we have on this criminal?" Batman asks Red Robin as he's tapping away at the bat computer. Red Robin turns around.</p><p>"We'll, first of all, it seems like they're literally made of ash judging by the remains at each site, second, it seems like it's a lady. Someone managed to get her to talk when they caught her taking the jewelry, and said it sounded feminine, and then there's also her figure. After each heist, she disperses the ash she's made of and flies away, which is also most likely how she travels. If we manage to capture her attention for long enough we should be able to soak her with water and catch her. Then place her somewhere where she cant float away until she talks once she's dry." Red robin says, pulling up a picture of the lady.</p><p>"Ok, how will we know where to catch her?" Batman asks,</p><p>"That's the tricky part." Red Robin says, turning back to the computer and pulling up a file on all the stolen jewelry. "She seems to be stealing jewelry that belonged to influential people, cursed jewelry, or heirlooms that are special to the family, but other than that, there is no pattern. I've been tracing the ash, and it seems like she's in Gotham right now, which makes sense, since their's a jewelry museum opening here soon. She's most likely heading for The Hope Diamond." Red robin said clicking on the picture of the necklace.</p><p>"Good. We'll be waiting for her." Batman stated, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <em>Time skip to the evening of the museums opening, when the Batfam spots the lady, she hides in the shadows because she didn't get the necklace yet.</em>
</p><p>"Come out, we've got you surrounded!" Called out Nightwing. For a second there was silence, and then there was laughter.</p><p>"What? What's so funny?" Nightwing asked</p><p>"I-it's j-just th-that you c-cant surround me!" The lady said between laughs. </p><p>"What do you mean we can't? Your made of ash, and that's still matter, so technically we can." Red Robin asked, confused. It only made her laugh harder. It gave Robin enough time to sneak up on her and dump a bucket of water over her head. She collapsed on herself and then turned into water slithering into the middle of the room and forming as Ice next to the pedestal of the Hope Diamond, still as unrecognizable as before.</p><p>"Ok, I'll admit that was smart, but also kinda mean and unplanned. Can you all come out now?" She asked and the whole Batfam stepped out, surrounding her. "Thank you. And ash isn't the only thing I can turn into." She said.</p><p>"It isn't? You haven't turned into anything else before." Red Robin asked. </p><p>"It isn't." The lady confirmed. "Technically I can turn into anything, but I've only turned into ash, wind, water, and lightning before."</p><p>"Who in the world are you?! And who even created you?" Robin yelled.</p><p>"My name is Ash, and I created <em>myself</em>." She said, glaring at Robin.</p><p>"That's not possible, you're not alive." He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Well I used to be alive you know!" She yelled at him. "And I don't really like to be reminded of that fact." She grumbled, crossing her arms as well.</p><p>"Why are you stealing all this jewelry? You've stolen several pieces of jewelry in the last year, but it has no pattern. What are you after?" Asked Batman.</p><p>"Well sorry for not wanting to repeat history! I don't want another terrorist!" She spat at him throwing her arms up. "And I'm not stealing. I'm taking back what belongs to me." </p><p>"Could you maybe explain everything better? I'm kinda confused. First you say that you can turn into anything, but your name is Ash, then you say you created yourself and you used to be alive, and then when we say that you're a criminal and ask why you steal and for what, you say you're preventing terrorism and those jewels are yours when they obviously aren't! Can you please explain?" Red Robin asks, rubbing his forehead. Ash tilts her head and then smiles, or at least it looks like she's smiling.</p><p>"You're smart, I like you. Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you,  but not here. I'll meet you at the Bat-cave!" She says and then disintegrates into ash, with a tiny cloud carrying the Hope diamond away.</p><p>"Hey! Bring the necklace back!" Nightwing yells, as the necklace quickly disappears from view. The only thing that is heard in response is muffled laughter.</p><p>
  <em>-Once they get back-</em>
</p><p>Everyone freezes once they see a blond lady dressed in black with a mask covering the lower part of her face, and bright green eyes sitting on the couch drinking tea.</p><p>"Oh, hi! You wanted that story right? I'm Ash again." She says cheerfully. The family slowly find their seats, Nightwing bouncing over to her.</p><p>"OMG! You're so cute Ash! I'm Nightwing. That's Red Robin, Red Hood, Batman, Red Robin, and the rest of the family are out." He says gesturing at each family member. Ash chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, I know, and you're all the Wayne's. I think I would know if I was here." She says, making everyone freeze for a second before they all removed their masks.</p><p>"Yes, now explain." Bruce said.</p><p>"Yes that." Ash said, her smile falling. "Well, I used to be a miraculous holder. A miraculous is a jewel that houses a tiny god called a Kwami that gives you powers when transformed. I had the most powerful miraculous, the ladybug miraculous of creation. My partner had the black cat miraculous of destruction, and our job was to protect Paris from the villain Hawkmoth who was after our miraculous. If he got our miraculous, he could make a wish, which could be anything from a lollipop to being king of the universe, but because there has to be balance, there would be a counter action to the wish. For example, if someone was to be brought back to life, someone else would die. Which is why we couldn't give them to him. Eventually he found the guardian of the miraculous, so he had to pass his duties down to me, making me the guardian. Some time after that, Hawkmoth figured out my identity, and set a fire to kill me. I managed to use one last spell before I died, turning me into what I am now when I turned into ash. It's why its my favorite state. I defeated Hawkmoth and turned him in without anyone knowing and then went on a search for the lost miraculous since I am their guardian and that's my job. I just don't want anything bad to happen again. I also change up my appearance when I turn human, even though I'm not alive, so that I can go around and still see the world. This is not how I was born looking." She finished looking down at her tea.</p><p>"So the jewelry you steal are miraculous?" Tim asks</p><p>"Yes." She said. </p><p>"Can we see how you actually look?" Bruce asked. She sighed and nodded. Then transformed. She had dark, almost black hair, bluebell eyes, and porcelain skin. Her clothes didn't change other than the mask disappearing.</p><p>"This is how I looked before I died." She said. Bruce grinned while the rest of the family groaned. She just looked at everyone in confusion.</p><p>"How do you say you become a Wayne?" Bruce asked.</p><p>And that's how Ash Marinette Wayne was born.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This One-Shot was taken off of my other story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>